


the meeting

by Sunbeam21



Series: pat dad/lo dad logicality au [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, and roman knows, patton meets logan and he fell in love instantly, roman and patton centric, v is barely there oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunbeam21/pseuds/Sunbeam21
Summary: roman keeps losing his teddy bear at the library.which is okay because his dad Patton always finds Logan to fix it.roman wouldn't do this on purpose......would he?(yes, yes he would)
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: pat dad/lo dad logicality au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598977
Comments: 32
Kudos: 153





	the meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Single dad Patton, kid Roman, eventual logicality, fluff. Slightly important is that you picture a library book return box. You know those ones with a slot in the top for people to slide in books and they’re locked at the bottom and the librarian opens it when it’s full or whatever and gets the books and reshelves them. Yeah, actually vital for this story. 
> 
> I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS FOR SO LONG OHMIGOSH ENJOY

The first time it happens, Patton knows it's genuinely an accident.

He’d been looking for a few books for Roman to check out of the library, hoping against hope for a new book with princes and dragons in it to keep him entertained. Roman was playing with his favourite teddy bear at the time, enacting a complicated ongoing story in which the teddy bear was currently fighting his evil clone - at least Patton thinks that’s where the story was. It was hard to keep up with his son’s imagination.

He can hear Roman playing, muttering quietly so as not to disturb the peace in the library, when suddenly he hears Roman say “Uh-oh”

“Uh-oh?” Patton repeats questioning as he turns to his son.

“Sir Teddy fell in there” Roman says pointing to the library book return drop box.

“How?” Patton asks. At four years of age Roman can’t exactly reach the top of the box, so it’s hard to imagine Sir Teddy fell exactly

“He was flyin’ away from the evil teddy but fell down in there. He wasn’t s'pposed to Daddy” Roman explains. He’s getting upset and Patton knows he needs to get his teddy bear out of there as soon as possible to avoid a meltdown.

“Okay well why don’t we ask a librarian to open the box, and then we’ll have a talk with Sir Teddy about why he needs to stop flying, okay?” he suggests softly, relieved when Roman nods. “Great! Let’s find the librarian!”

Picking Roman up Patton heads for the librarian’s desk, hoping the mean one isn’t working today. She doesn’t seem to like Patton, or children, and he doubts she’d open the returns box to save Sir Teddy.

Thankfully, someone else is working today. Someone very cute.

His name badge reads Logan, but Patton’s mind says soulmate.

Now isn’t the time for that though he reminds himself. He’s got a teddy bear to save.

“Excuse me” he says, voice low so as not to disturb anyone “My son and I need help with something”

“Children’s books are at the back on the left” Logan says, not looking up from his computer as he speaks

“Um no it’s…we know that…we need you to open the box for returned books? My son lost something in it by accident and we have to get it back” Patton explains.

Finally Logan looks up from his computer. He had planned to say something sarcastic but it’s lost when he sees the cute man standing at the desk. He regrets being so rude a moment ago but in his defence he’s on a deadline.

Still, he’s absolutely sure he’d abandon anything and everything to help this man.

“Of course, sir” he says, reaching for the key to the box and standing up. “Can I ask what it is?”

“Sir Teddy!!!” Roman says “He’s a knight and a superhero and baker like daddy is and a prince and he flies but he got stuck”  
Logan smiles at the child, and Patton feels his heart skip a beat. The cute librarian has a cute smile. He’s done for

“And how did Sir Teddy end up in the box?” Logan asks. Roman launches into an explanation of how Sir Teddy’s evil clone had hidden in the bookshelves to attack him and Roman and Sir Teddy had to fly away because they couldn’t fight because fighting is loud and library’s are quiet and Sir Teddy was supposed to fly down into Roman’s arms but fell into the box.

“So was the box part of Sir Teddy’s Evil Clone’s plot?” Logan asked “Was he trying to trap Sir Teddy for some reason?”  
Roman’s eyes grew wide in excitement and wonder at this suggestion. Logan smiled at him again and then looked up at Patton still smiling. Cute and good with kids. Now he was definitely done for. How could his heart handle being near such a perfect man?

"Maybe Sir Teddy's Evil Clone trapped him so he could take over the library?" Patton suggested, and Roman grinned

"Yeah!! But now me and you and the lib'arian are gonna stop him Daddy!" Roman says happily. He was delighted to be working on a mission with his dad and their new friend. 

They arrived at the box for return books Sir Teddy was trapped in, and Logan quickly unlocked it. He quickly found Sir Teddy and handed him to Roman. 

"The hero returns" he said as Roman took back the toy. "Hopefully he'll be more careful on his next adventure"  
Roman smiled, already planning the next part of the story in his mind. 

"What do we say Ro?" Patton prompted. 

"Thank you Mr.Lib'arian" Roman said happily. 

"Thanks for your help" Patton said, smiling at Logan. And Logan found himself immediately smiling back. 

-  
The second time it happens, Patton thinks it's an accident.

"Daddy?" Roman whispered, pulling on Patton's shirt. "Got a problem"

"What's the matter my prince?" Patton asks, bending down to talk to his son.

"Sir Teddy in the dungeon" Roman says

"And where's the dungeon?" Patton asks, already suspecting the answer. His suspicions are confirmed when Roman points at the book return box. 

"And how did that happen?" Patton asks, taking Roman's hand and leading him to the librarian's desk. 

The only answer that Roman gave was a small shrug. Patton smiles at his son, fondly shaking his head. 

He spots Logan at the desk again today, and his heart skips a beat. 

"Hey Logan" he says "Sorry to interrupt your work, but we have a slight problem"

"Oh?" Logan asks, clicking save on his computer and turning his full attention to Patton immediately. Patton can't help but admire the man's looks once again, his dark blue eyes, his gorgeous black hair, his -

"We gotta free Sir Teddy" Roman proclaims, interrupting Patton's thoughts. 

"He's in the returns box again" Patton adds quietly. 

"Dungeon" Roman corrects him

"Right yes sorry Ro. Sir Teddy is unfortunately trapped in the dungeon with some books" Patton tells Logan, and he loves the way Logan smiles at him and Roman. 

"Well we better free him, hadn't we?" Logan says, grabbing the keys to the box. "Lead the way Sir Roman"

Roman looks absolutely ecstatic at being referred to as a knight and Patton can feel how wide he's grinning himself. Roman practically runs to the book returns box, followed by Logan and Patton. 

"He's in there" Roman whispers, pointing. "Don't worry Sir Teddy" he whisper shouts at the box "The Librarian Knight will save you"

Logan smiles as he unlocks the box and Sir Teddy falls out. The golden coloured bear is looking worse for wear but its Roman’s favourite toy, he’s had it nearly his whole life. Patton remembers the day Roman found it in the shop and begged for it, puppy dog eyes and everything. Patton barely (bear-ly) resisted for a second before giving in and purchasing the bear. He was glad he had.

“Thank you Logan” Patton says now, smiling at the man.

“Sir Logan the Lib’ary knight” Roman says. “Thank you”

“The lib’ary knight?” Patton repeated. “Do you mean...li-bear-y knight?”

“Yeah!!” Roman agrees happily, holding up Sir Teddy. “LiBEARy”

Logan holds back his groan/laughter at the joke. How could this man be so beautiful and brilliant and intelligent and funny? And how can he ask him out on a date?

-

The next week, they can’t head to the library as Roman has picked up the flu that’s been going around his school. On top of being ill, he sulks at the fact that they can’t go get new books.

“Can’t you go get some for me Daddy?” Roman pleads “I bet Sir Logan would help you pick out books”

“I’d love to get you some more books my little bookworm” Patton says, “But who would look after you if I left?”

“Sir Teddy could” Roman said

“But isn't Sir Teddy sick too?” Patton asked. “Who would look after him?”

“Me?” Roman tried, knowing he was losing this round.

“But who would make the soup for you both?” Patton asked, tucking the blankets around Roman’s legs tighter to keep him warm and cosy. 

“Broccoli soup?” Roman asked

“Cream of broccoli, yeah” Patton said. “Does Sir Teddy want some too?”

Roman conferred quietly with the teddy before nodding to Patton.

“Just a little bowl” Roman said and Patton nodded. 

“You and Sir Teddy relax my little knight, and I’ll be back with bowls of soup for us all soon” Patton said.

He hated leaving Roman alone but he had to go cook. At times like this he wished he had someone to help him out, just a little bit. 

-

The next time they’re at the library, it happens again.

“Third time's a charm” Roman thinks to himself. He waits until Patton’s back is turned and launches his teddy bear at the box with the book returns. 

He misses 

But tries again.

And again, and again, and again.

Until finally, Sir Teddy has once again found himself sitting on a pile of hardbacks in the dark book returns box. Not that Sir Teddy minds, Roman has explained the plan to him. And he’s happy to play his part in it.

“Daddyyyyyyyyy” Roman calls. Patton turns to him, and immediately guesses what happened.

“Sir Teddy in with the books again Ro?” he asks anyway, and Roman nods.

“Come on” he says “Let’s see if we can find Logan then” 

Roman smiles and takes Patton’s hand as they head to the librarian’s desk. 

And that’s when Patton sees the problem with his plan to go find Logan. 

Because Logan isn’t there.

And unfortunately, the mean librarian is. 

“Sue” Patton’s mind supplies as they approach the desk. The woman is known for hating children, and not being incredibly helpful when it comes to finding books. But maybe she’ll help them get Roman’s teddy bear. Or maybe Logan is just in the back and can come and save the day, Patton hopes.

"Excuse me" he says, keeping his voice low. "We were wondering-"

"Give me a minute" Sue interrupts, not looking up from her computer. Patton stands at the desk waiting, and Roman fidgets, unable to stand still. Sue doesn't look up from her computer for a full minute, and when she does, she doesn't look happy to help.

"What?" she snaps.

"Um...is uh...is Logan here today?" Patton stutters out nervously

"No" Sue says "He's off today. His kid got sick, apparently, and he had to take the day off to look after it" 

"He has a child?" Patton asks, blinking owlishly in shock. He's surprised Logan never mentioned a child before but then they're not that close. Not as close as he'd like. 

"Yeah. Virgin or Vigilant or something" Sue says. "Is that all?"

"Uhm no, actually, my son's toy is stuck in the library book returns box and we were hoping you could unlock it and get the bear-"

"Can't" Sue interrupts sharply. "I only open the box after the library is closed. You'll have to come back tomorrow and check the Lost and Found for the toy"

"But-" Patton starts but it's clear Sue isn't paying attention anymore. "Okay" he mumbled instead. "Thanks"

He takes Roman by the hand, and leads him away from the desk to explain that they won't be able to free Sir Teddy today. As expected, his son does not take it well

That night is one of the longest and hardest nights in a while. Roman can't sleep without Sir Teddy protecting him and Patton from the monsters and the nightmares, and no other teddy can do the job. 

Patton tells him that Sir Teddy is keeping the library safe, and will come back with new stories of adventures to tell Roman . Thankfully that helps his son feel better. He eventually falls asleep in the early hours of the morning, in Patton's bed, curled up to his chest. Patton ran his hand through Roman's hair before pressing a soft kiss to his son's forehead

"Love you my prince" he whispers, before finally falling asleep too. 

-  
The next morning Roman is up with the sun, ready to go to the library already. Barely awake, Patton marvels at his sons energy, and explains that the library doesn't open for another few hours. Roman sits up on Patton's bed and sighs with all the dramatics a five year old can muster. Which is surprisingly a lot. 

"But I miss him" Roman says "And I want to see him again. Don't you wanna see Sir Teddy?"

"Of course I do Ro" Patton says. He loves the teddy as much as Roman, thankful for the comfort and joy it brings his son. "But we have to wait until the library is open to collect him" he explains gently. Roman considers this a moment before nodding. 

"Do you think Logan will be there?" Roman asks. "He's nice, like the Prince in Cinderella or The Li'l' Mermaid"

"He might be" Patton said, wrapping roman up in the blankets again "It depends if his child is feeling better or not. If his child isn't better, Logan will stay home to look after them, like I did with you last week"

"Because he's a nice Knight like you are!" Roman grinned, snuggling back into bed. "Can we watch cartoons until it's time to collect Sir Teddy?"

"Of course we can" Patton said, getting his tablet from the nightstand and turning on Netflix for Roman. "Do you want breakfast in bed too?"

"Yeah!" Roman said "But I wanna watch cartoons with you first" 

Patton smiled at Roman and curled up with him to watch cartoons for a while. It was always nice to have a relaxing morning with Roman.

They headed to the library later that day, Roman running ahead of Patton and playing hopscotch on the pavement. Patton smiled as he followed, delighted at his son's joy in his game.

His smile grew when they reached the library and found Logan sitting at the desk. And thankfully, he had Sir Teddy sitting on the desk next to him. 

"TEDDY" Roman yelled, running to the desk

"Inside voice sweetheart" Patton whisper shouted as he followed his son

"It's okay" Logan said, grinning at Roman and then Patton, and gosh if Patton didn't want to see that grin every day. "It's always pretty quiet here at this time"

"I thought it was just always pretty quiet here" Patton joked and gosh did he just finger gun at Logan why did he do that. Crushes always made him weird. 

Logan snorted, and tried to cover it with a cough. One look at Patton's face lit up told him he'd failed to hide his reaction, but somehow he didn't mind. He didn't think he'd mind anything that made Patton light up like that. He blushed at the thought and Patton's eyes grew impossibly fonder. 

"Right well" Logan coughed, clearing his throat "You and Sir Teddy might be happy to hear we've moved the returns box. He shouldn't be getting trapped in there anymore". As he spoke Logan nodded towards the door and Patton and Roman turned to see the returns box near it. 

"Oh" Roman sounded disappointed, hugging his bear close to his chest, sadly. That couldn't be right though could it? Wasn't he happy at Logan's brilliant way to stop him losing his favourite toy?

"Is everything ok Ro?" Patton asked, concerned. He kneeled down to be at his son's eye level. "You don't want Sir Teddy to keep getting trapped right?"

"But how will you get a prince knight husband now daddy?" Roman asked, sounding close to tears

"A prince knight husband-? What?" Patton stumbled over his question, confused "What husband?"

"The libearian!" Roman cried "You fall in love with him and he falls in love with you but only if you talk and you only talk when Sir Teddy falls in the box!!" 

And suddenly it clicked for Patton. Maybe the first time Sir Teddy ended up trapped was an accident, but the rest weren't. Roman just wanted him to talk to Logan so they could date and live happily ever after, like his fairytales

He really should know his son by now, but Roman always managed to surprise him

“Well, um” Logan managed, arriving at the same conclusion as Patton. “There is a..” he cleared his throat nervously, using all his confidence to look at Patton. “There is a children’s storytime event taking place this afternoon”

"Oh?" Patton remembers seeing the poster for it but doesn't see why Logan is bringing it up. "That's good, children should be encouraged to read"

And Logan's face lights up at that, it's something he's passionate about. But he holds back for now, wanting to say what he has to say right now. 

"Yes, and my son Virgil, he's young but he enjoys it. My coworker Remy and his partner Emile run it" Logan continues. "The children are all safe there and the parents can return after approximately 2 hours to collect their children"

"Oh!" Patton says. He has an inkling where this is going, and from his smile so does Roman

"And I'm off from work this afternoon…" Logan says, and looks hopefully at Patton. 

"There is a lovely cafe downtown I've been meaning to check out," Patton says. "Maybe I could take you there later?"

"I'd love that" Logan says, a smile taking over his face. "I'll see you both at 2pm"

And Logan smiles and Patton smiles back. And beside his dad, Roman smiles. And from where he's being held, Sir Teddy smiles too, glad he doesn't have to return to that box again. 

-

"This is Remy" Logan introduced later that day "and his boyfriend Emile"

"Hi!" Emile waved enthusiastically from where he was choosing a book with a few children nearby. 

"Nice to meet you cutie" Remy smiled at Patton making him blush. "Now you two take your time on this date, and don't worry about the kids". 

As he spoke Remy took Virgil from Logan's arms and held the toddler. Immediately Virgil took Remy's sunglasses and started playing with them himself. 

"I'll even look after your little thief Lo" Remy laughed. "And of course the Prince" he added, nodding to where Roman was standing, holding tight to Sir Teddy. 

"Okay Ro?" Patton asked, his son unusually quiet, and Roman nodded. "Gonna have fun with Remy?"

"Will we read a prince story?" Roman asked

"Absolutely, of course, 100%" Remy said, as he lifted the sunglasses up to rest on Virgil's head. "Virgey here loves fairytales don't you kid?"

Virgil just blinked at him, soother stuck in his mouth.

"You'll talk to me one day V" Remy said, bouncing him slightly. "Emile do you have a prince story in there yet?" he asked, turning to address his boyfriend. 

"We have "The Princess and the Pea" and "The Prince and the Pauper" Emile said. "Do you want to help me find another prince story Roman?" 

Roman nodded and practically ran to Emile's side to find more stories for the afternoon. 

"Alright V" Remy said, eyes twinkling with mischief in a way that had Logan suspicious what his friend would say next. "Why don't we go find the comfiest seats my little coffee bean, while your dad…" Remy made eye contact with Logan and smirked "and his booooooyfriend-"

"Remy!" an embarrassed Logan said while Patton giggled

"Go have some fun together" Remy continued. He smiled innocently at his friend. "I'll see you at 4.00 and you can spill the tea" he told Logan

"I'm not bringing you back any tea" Logan said as he left, making Remy laugh

"But I might" Patton said with a wink as he followed. 

"I like him" Remy told Emile as soon as they'd gone. "Now let's get these rugrats literate" 

\--

Roman settled into the bean bag nearest Virgil's. The kid was small, and quiet. If they were going to be sharing a kingdom Roman and Sir Teddy would have to protect him.

\--

Patton stared at his hot chocolate, heaped high with whipped cream and marshmallows and syrup and chocolate shavings. 

"This" he said with a grin, "was an excellent idea!"

"Yeah," Logan agreed smiling at Patton "I think it was"

Patton smiled back and they sat happily for a few moments 

"So do you know Remy long?" Patton asked

"Yes actually, we met in college. He's like a brother to me - he and I had the same weird sleep schedule so we spent a lot of 3ams talking" Logan said with a laugh. "And of course he adores Virgil"

"I bet everybody does!!!" Patton replied excitedly. "He's such a cutie! Just like his dad is" he added making Logan blush

"Yes..well I..he...Virgil is adorable yes" he managed to say, taking a drink of his coffee to try to hide his blush. "As is Roman. He has quite the imagination too"

"Oh he does!" Patton laughed "Like he has that story with Sir Teddy - recently Roman had the flu so of course so was his toy, and it turned out it was because of a villain's plan to take over the kingdom. But even sick they managed to stop him of course, and the kingdom was saved"

"That's adorable" Logan smiled. "And of course his imagination was running riot when he decided I'm a prince" he laughed

"I dunno" Patton smiled "I can see where he was coming from. Princes have to be cute. And smart. And interesting. And have nice hair." Patton smirked at Logan's blush

"Well they need to find someone equally cute and interesting and intelligent with nice hair" Logan said smiling back at Patton "someone with a kind heart and who's good with children…"

"Okay okay" Patton laughed, fighting his own blush. "We're both amazing okay?"

"Okay" Logan agreed with a laugh. 

They sat in silence again for a while after that, finding comfort in simply existing together happily and enjoying their hot drinks and food.

"So I believe Roman mentioned that you're a baker?" Logan asked.

"Yeah!" Patton's face lit up. "It's still a small business but it's doing well, it's near my apartment and Roman's school is nearby too. The giant cookies are practically famous" he laughed. 

"I'll have to come by and try one some time" Logan said

"I'd like that" Patton said. "I'm really proud of it to be honest. It was hard to build up a business and taking care of Roman but it's easier now I have a good work team and everything. Oh and you can meet my friends too! I bet Elliot and Remy would get along" he mused

"Speaking of Remy…" Logan said, checking his watch "we should probably head back"

He and Patton gathered their things and Patton headed up to the counter to order two take away teas for Remy and Emile. Logan laughed as Patton explained the "spill the tea" slang and joke of bringing them tea. 

-

"Daddy!" Roman yelled happily, running over to hug Patton. "I had so much fun we got to read the stories and then draw pictures and I got this new book to take out!" he told Patton talking so fast Patton needed a second to understand, and waving his new book around

"That's great Ro!" Patton grinned. "Will you grab your jacket and Sir Teddy and we'll say goodbye to everyone for today and head home?" he suggested. "And we can read the book at home?"

"Okay!" Roman said excited, before running off to get his coat. 

"I really enjoyed today" Patton said to Logan. 

"As did I" Logan smiled. "I'd like to do it again sometime"

"Yeah, so would I" Patton replied with a soft smile. He grabbed a nearby piece of paper and a pen and scribbled down his phone number. "Call me and we'll arrange it?"

"Definitely" Logan said, fighting a losing battle against a blush overtaking his face. 

"So you had a good time?" Remy asked, appearing almost out of thin air. 

"Yes. Definitely" Logan confirmed, officially losing the battle with his blush. Patton couldn't imagine anything cuter

"Oh we got you guys tea!" Patton said holding out a cup to Remy. Emile came over holding Virgil and once he had given him to Logan, took his own tea with a smile. 

"THE TEA" Remy laughed. "Thanks babe. I'll get your number off Logan later so you can dish properly" he said, trying to read the paper in Logan's hand over his shoulder

"No you won't" Logan insisted, folding the paper and placing it in his chest pocket. Remy laughed and winked at Emile making the other laugh. "Were the boys okay?" Logan asked, changing the subject

"Like little angels" Emile said. "Roman is really lovely, and imaginative" 

"Oh definitely" Patton agreed and Logan laughed. 

Roman came back then, holding his book his teddy and his coat 

"Ready to go home and read!" he announced. He took Patton's hand and pulled lightly, signalling for Patton to bend down to him. "Are you going to see the Prince again?" he whispered, much louder than he realised. 

"Yeah" Patton said "I am". He smiled again at Logan and Logan returned the smile. 

"Prince??" Remy asked as Patton and Roman left. "I feel like I'm missing part of this story Logie Bear. Deets"

-

"Did you like hanging out with Virgil?" Patton asked carefully as he and Roman sat down to dinner that night. He really hoped the boys had gotten along okay, even if they hadn't interacted a lot

"Yeah!" Roman said "he's small and quiet but he's a prince and he liked the prince stories and he threw his shoe at one kid and it was really funny and he's part of our Kingdom now!"

"He is?" Patton asked. Roman referred to them as a Kingdom instead of as a family most of the time

"Yup" Roman proclaimed happily. "Me and you and Prince Logan and Virgil and Sir Teddy"

Patton's phone dinged and he quickly checked the notification

1 new message  
From: unknown number  
Hi Patton, this is Logan. Do you and Roman want to go to the movies with myself and Virgil next week?

"As long as they want to join our Kingdom that is" Roman said, before continuing to eat his dinner

"I have a feeling they do" Patton said smiling softly, as he quickly typed out a reply before saving Logan's contact in his phone

From: me  
To: Lo <3  
We'd love to


End file.
